The present invention relates to a laser projector which makes scanning with light from a laser light source modulated by image information on a projection screen to display an image.
The laser projector makes scanning two-dimensionally with light beam by means of a deflection element such as MEMS mirror to thereby project a display image on the projection screen so as to draw or display the image. The light beam can be realized by combining a laser and a lens, although the light beam is not required to be a completely collimated beam and may be light which is focused at target distance.
Further, as the deflection element, a device having a small mirror oscillated physically is given. In order to display two-dimensional image, an axis for movement at high speed is combined with an axis for movement at low speed generally. The axis for movement at high speed can be realized at low power with wide amplitude by resonating a mirror. In the axis for movement at low speed, a mirror can be non-resonated to thereby lengthen a display period and reduce distortion.
An example of the above laser projector is disclosed in JP-A2005-526289.